candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 6 : Nougat Nexus
Nougat Nexus Forget about these awful glass boxes, as they belong to the past ; now, the chests have their official form. my thanks go to the users (mostly Storm2) who had the idea to empty their content instead of making them transparent. Plus now, there are dispensers that can disepnse keys + other things, as in level 727 where it also dispenses bombs. Of course, my editor is updated to this. In this episode, moves level make their appearance. There is only one of them, but there will be others later. And, most of all, it has 4 colours. There are 5 jelly / 4 ingredients / 4 orders / 1 moves / 1 time levels. There are 9 5-colored / 3 6-colored / 3 4-colored levels. The expansion for the images for this episode are « none », so screenshoot100none.... yeaaaah ! Previous episode : Fried forest Next episode : Hazelnut Highway Level 76 Level 77 Candies : only columns 4,5,6 spawn new candies. Candy bombs : A new bomb is available every 6 moves. Ingredients : new ingredients are available at start of move only if there were none or one of then on the screen. Level 78 Candy bombs : a new bomb is available every 2 moves. Key : a new key is available at start of a move if there are none of them on the screen. Trivia : the first 3 levels were the only three 6-colored levels of this episode. Level 79 Swirls : If you don't remove any swirl by a swap, 6 of them can appear. Level 80 Candies : All columns will spawn candies after you've removed blockers on them. Ingredient : A new ingredient is available 2 moves after the previous one has been released. Keys : A new key becomes available at start of move if no keys on the screen. Level 81 Keys : a new one will be available at 31,27,23,19,15 moves left. Level 82 Swirls : Initial swirls are the only ones. Bombs : The dispenser will release one bomb per move, when possible. Trivia : I did it ! A moves level with 4 colours. I joked once about how level 47 in Dreamworld was a moves level with 4 colours and 3 moves. Level 83 Candies : Any columns without blockers on top will drop candies. The hole is candyproof (candies can't fall through) Bombs : Initial bombs are the only ones. Conveyor belts : As I forgot teleporters at edges of conveyor belts, the exit of a converyor belt leads to its own entrance. Level 84 Ingredients : at starts, there is an ingredient on the upper row, on a non-stuck column (because it's my idea). Other ingredients will fall at 35 and 20 moves left, unless you drop them quicker, beware of stuck zones ! Level 85 Swirls : new swirls can appear if you don't remove any by a match, but never on 2 consecutive moves. Level 86 Swirls : initial swirls are the only ones Bombs : there is one new candy bomb per move. Level 87 Bombs : One new bomb available every 3 moves. Ingredients : a new one is available either 8 moves after the previous one has been led to exit, or when there are none on the screen. Swirls : they will fall from time to time. Level 88 Note : don't forget, candy in chests don't match, so there may be 3 of them in a row. Candies : The center hole is candyproof. Bombs : Starting bombs are the only ones. Level 89 A simple level. Holes are candyproof, and initial problems are the only ones. Level 90 Last level of the world ; Star power : to get your passeport for the new world, you must beat the target score in 5 seconds for every 2 stars rounded down you got on the levels 76-89, so from 0:35 to 1:45. If you have an odd number of stars, one of the liquorice locks will contain a +5 candy, meaning you can easily have 5 extra seconds, but you have a lower time limit than if you had one more star. Bombs : one new bomb is available per dispenser at each move. Category:Blog posts